


Laconic

by Dolent_Writings



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28125471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolent_Writings/pseuds/Dolent_Writings
Summary: She was obviously a Hufflepuff- so why did the hat put her in Slytherin?She is kind, loyal, smart. Yellow. Yellow was the colour, so was is she green?And why can't she stop looking at Draco Malfoy?
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Reader, George Weasley/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Laconic

The beautiful leaves shone in green hues as the hogwarts express had come to a screeching stop. The chatting of friends and others alike were hazy in the mind of one girl. She stood next to Cedric Diggory, who smiled at the girl as he explained subjects of Hogwarts, and she listened closely, taking in the beautiful environment. 

“Come grab your stuff, we have to get to the carriages.” Cedric tells her, pulling her arm lightly. His robe is accented with yellow with his house, while she wears a simple but classy dress, stockings that reach her shins as the dress brushes against her knees. She could hear the gossip and feel the eyes on her as they wonder who she just is. She was fairly tall, but not tall enough to reach Cedirc’s eyes. She glanced up at him as he looked around, looking for his friends who had separated from them to grab their suitcases. 

She held tightly onto the case she had,that was worn from all the summer’s and Christmases she spent with her family with Cedric’s family. Since childhood they’ve known each other, often the family had business together, so the two had to get close at some point. 

Her hair was long, reaching the middle of her back, and her hands were cold as ice- even if her heart was warm. She looked scary to most, while some didn’t bother to even glance her way. Such as Draco Malfoy. 

He was a powerful man for his age, he had ruled the school just for his family name. His white hair was sagged down onto his face as he smirked with his friends, who pushed past most students who had stood in the way, he paid no mind to the random girl that stood with Diggory. They are not worth his time, his vision, not yet. Until he makes them suffer they will be worth his time. 

His shoulder hit her shoulder roughly, getting out of his way as he could hear Cedric swear and ask if she was okay, while no response was heard from the girl. She had no response, she knew the cruel world by now as she attended Durmstrang Institute. 

Her familiar, an owl named Soulis, sat on her luggage out of his cage, he was well trained and didn’t need a master to tell him what to do, and she often did not tell him what to do. Only when she asks he will obey, she does not ask much of him but does when it is truly needed, which he understands. He puffed her feathers out at the rough interruption of the shove, quickly putting himself in the position he was. 

When Cedric’s friends were finally spotted, the two walked to them, all getting on a carriage. They all chatted with her, knowing her fairly from stories Cedric had told them along with the train ride to Hogwarts. They were kind, and polite to her but rowdy with Cedric, teasing and joking with each other as she just looked out into nature, looking at the beauty it held. 

“Do you like it so far Y/N?” One friend asked, a boy with light hair overtaking his eyes, a smile on his face. She nodded while looking at him, seeing all the friends looking at her with interest. 

“I think Victor would like it here.” She says, and Cedric has a sour look on his face. She has told him that Victor Krum is going to try to get into the tri wizard competition, friends or not talking of Victor makes him grumpy, making the others laugh as he crosses his arms. 

“Must you mention that bum who you are friends with?” Cedric asks, and she laughs lightly, punching him in the arm gently as he over exaggerates the response. 

“Well, I apologize for having friends during the school year.” She grumpily states back, crossing her arms and mocking his face, turning away. Their friends laugh once again, watching the two mirror each other as they tease each other back. 

“You don't have to mention him though!”

“I was asked a question and I answered it simply.”

“They asked if you like it, not  _ Victor. _ ”

“Well i do like it, but Victor always talked about wanting to take a trip with friends one day-”

“Well if he wants to compete this year then he will have plenty of time to!”

  
  


The two bickered lightly until a few minutes later, once they reached the castle, she was in awe as the huge building was in front of her now. Cedric and their friends chatted in the background as she stood next to her luggage and Soulis, her shoes lightly dusted with dirt from the ground. Cedirc looked back at her, smiling as he walked up to her, grabbing her shoulder. 

‘You’ll be like that for a while it seems- was Durmstrang Institute that dissapointing?” He teased, and she shook out of her gazing, shoving him off as he laughed. 

“When attending the same school for a while, a change is pretty you git.”

They walked together the two of them, Soulis was in his cage to not get in trouble for the time, the laughing of friends reunited was chaotic, as they shoved each other and caught up. 

“Would not know the feeling since now all i will see is your annoying self, Cedric.” She says, pointing at the group of friends who were close to tears from missing each other. He shakes his head and chuckles, dropping down his head dramatically. 

“Oh the horror, i’ll only be seeing your ug-” he was unable to finish the sentence as the students came to a stop at large carved doors, where an older lady stood menacingly, arms crossed as she waited for silence. 

  
  


“Good evening students, hope you had a good summer after completing your OWLs for 5th year. 6th years and above have been put in a separate train earlier than earlier years due to the fact we must complete a sorting for a new student.” The teacher had stated, by the name of Professor Mcgonagall as Cedirc had said quietly. The professor's eyes met hers quickly as she laid her hand out before her. ‘Miss Imago has just transferred from Durmstrang, her parents Mrs. and Mr. Imago are closely allied with Hogwarts and had business to do here. Give her a warm welcome when you get the time, but for now we must get sorting now, to waste no time.” The Professor finishes, backing to the side for the doors to open, the students filtered through as she stayed behind, Cedric staying fairly close as he didn’t want her alone so quickly. 

Once the students had entered, Professor Mcgonagall introduced herself to Y/N, taking her to the front where the other professors had sat at the table, including Dumbledor at the center. She sat down at the chair before the students, nerves of all the stares hitting her. 

Cedric and his friends watched with smiles, teasing her silently for the attention. Gryffindor eyes were curious, when a certain pair of red heads she was told of caught her eye, making eye contact with one, he winked at her, but to no advance she made no response. Her eyes moved through ravenclaw, and then Slytherin. Draco Malfoy was known to her already, her parents often told her to avoid him as he is known for trouble. She couldn’t look away for a moment, his eyes trained onto her as well, they held eye contact for moments before she felt a pressure on her head, her heart skipping a beat at the sudden action. 

After a couple seconds the hat began to move, speaking. 

“Y/N Imago.. The first Imago to attend Hogwarts.” 

Now, she had assumed she was going into Hufflepuff, from her parents' words and Cedric’s. She was kind, hardworking, loyal. She was meant for the yellow house. 

  
  


“I have decided, Imago, you will be in Slytherin.” 


End file.
